gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung
|Ort = Norden, Mauer; Westeros |Ausgang = Sieg der Nachtwache |Seite1 = |Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = *Ser Allisar Thorn *Lord Janos Slynt *Jon Schnee *Eddison Tollett *Lord Stannis Baratheon |Kommandant2 = *Manke Rayder *Tormund Riesentod *Magnar Styr |Truppenstärke1 = *102 (Nachtwache) *4000 (Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein) |Truppenstärke2 = *100.000 Männer *min. 3 Riesen |Verluste1 = *50 Männer der Nachtwache *{Grenn} *{Pypar} *{Donnel Hügel} *{Cooper} *Leichte Verluste bei Stannis |Verluste2 = *Mehrere Tausend Soldaten der Wildlinge *{Ygritte} *Magnar {Styr} *{Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg} *{Dongo} |Teil von = Krieg jenseits der Mauer Krieg der Fünf Könige |Vorherige = Plünderung von Mulwarft Zweites Urteil durch Kampf von Tyrion Lennister |Nächste = Massaker von Hartheim Morde im Turm der Hand }} Bei der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung (im Original: Battle of Castle Black) handelt es sich um den Angriff der Wildlingsarmee unter Manke Rayder auf die Schwarze Festung. Die Schlacht wird in der neunten Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones ausgetragen. Vorgeschichte Die Grenzer der Nachtwache berichten davon, dass die Wildlinge ihre alten Siedlungen verlassen und sich unter einem König vereinigen. Warum sie dies tun ist zunächst unbekannt. Nachdem zwei vermisste Grenzer von Jon Schnee, dessen Schattenwolf Geist und Samwell Tarly tot gefunden werden, erwachen diese nachts zum Leben und einer versucht Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont zu töten, was Jon im letzten Moment verhindern kann, indem er den Wiedergänger verbrennt. Mormont ordnet daraufhin einen Ausritt von gut 300 Mann jenseits der Mauer an, um Informationen über die dortigen Vorgänge zu erhalten. Jenseits der Mauer treffen sie auf den Grenzer Qhorin Halbhand, der mit Jon und anderen aufbricht, um einen Wildingsspähtrupp auszuschalten, während der Rest auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen zurückbleibt. Dabei werden Jon und Halbhand gefangen genommen. Halbhand will Jon bei den Wildlingen einschleusen und nimmt dafür sogar den eigenen Tod in Kauf. Inzwischen wird die Truppe um Mormont von Weißen Wanderern angegriffen und größtenteils vernichtet. Der Rest zieht sich zur Mauer zurück. Allerdings kommt es unterwegs zur Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried, bei der Mormont hinterrücks ermordet wird und nur Sam mit Goldy, einer von Crasters Töchtern, und später auch Grenn und Edd entkommen können. Auf Sams Bericht hin, entsendet Maester Aemon an alle hohen Lords von Westeros ein Hilfegesuch zur Verteidigung der Mauer. Jon gelingt es derweil sich das Vertrauen der Wildlinge zu erarbeiten, wobei er sich in Ygritte verliebt und mit ihr schläft, was einem Bruch seines Eides der thumb|left|Jon und Ygritte auf der Mauer nach gelungenem Aufstieg Nachtwache entspricht. Von Manke bekommt er die gesamte Armee zu sehen, einschließlich der für sie kämpfenden Riesen. Zusammen mit einem Stoßtrupp, zu dem Ygritte, Tormund und der sehr misstrauische Warg Orell gehören, erklimmen sie die Mauer und überwinden sie. Als sie einen Pferdezüchter überfallen, kann Jon die Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergreifen, wobei er zwar das Leben des alten Züchters nicht retten konnte, dafür aber Orell in den Tod schickt. Bei seiner Flucht, wird er von drei Pfeilen von Ygrittes Hand schwer verwundet, schaffte es aber bis zur Schwarzen Festung zu kommen. Dort wird er von Maester Aemon genesen und muss sich zugleich vor dem Rat der Nachtwache, zu dem Allisar Thorn und der neuangekommende Janos Slynt gehören, verantworten. Jon gesteht ein, Halbhand getötet und mit einer Wildlingsfrau geschlafen zu haben, jedoch nur auf Halbhands Befehl hin. Aemon ergreift für Jon Partei und sein Leben wird verschont. Als Grenn und Edd auf der Festung eintreffen, plädiert Jon dafür, die Meuterer bei Crasters Fried zu töten, da sie um die wahre Stärke der Nachtwache wissen, Jon aber Manke von 1000 Mann auf der Schwarzen Festung berichtet hatte. Allisar Thorn genehmigt dieses Unterfangen unter der Voraussetzung, dass Jon nur Freiwillige Brüder mitnehmen darf. Gemeinsam mit Edd und Grenn und anderen Brüdern gelingt es Jon die Meuterer allesamt zu töten und trifft sogar auf seinen Schattenwolf Geist. Sie brennen den Hof nieder und lassen die überlebenden Frauen ziehen. Zurück auf der Schwarzen Festung schlägt Jon die Versiegelung des Eistunnels vor, was Thorn ablehnt. Derweil überfallen die Wildlinge diesseits der Mauer unter Tormund immer wieder Dörfer auf dem Weg zur Festung, was die übrigen Brüder der Nachtwache nicht verhindern können. Jüngstes Opfer war Mulwarft, wo sich noch drei weitere Brüder der Nachtwache unerlaubterweise aufhielten. Dies verringerte die Anzahl der kampfbereiten Männer auf der Festung auf die finale Zahl von 102. Ablauf In der Nacht Die Wildlinge unter Tormund beziehen südlich der Schwarzen Festung Stellung und warten auf das Angriffssignal, währenddessen stößt eine Gruppe Thenn-Krieger unter ihrem Magnar Styr zu ihnen. Jon und Sam haben in der Nacht Dienst auf der Mauer. Sam wird nach unten geschickt, damit er sich ausruhen kann und lässt die um Zuflucht bittende Goldy in die Festung, die einst von ihm nach Mulwarft geschickt worden war. Sie wird in der Speisekammer versteckt. Dann ertönt das Grenzersignal für Wildlinge. Manke hat einen ganzen Waldabschnitt in Brand gesteckt. Damit setzte er seine Ankündigung um, das größte Feuer zu entzünden, das der Norden je gesehen hat. Thorn erkennt, dass es ein Fehler war, den Tunnel nicht zu versiegeln, als sie es noch konnten, was er Jon gegenüber andeutungsweise zugibt. Als sich die Wächter auf der Mauer auf den Kampf vorbereiten, ertönt erneut das Signalhorn, was jedoch von unten kam und den Angriff auf das Haupttor der Festung ankündigt. Thorn beschließt nach unten zu gehen und übergibt das Kommando an Janos Slynt. Dieser ist jedoch von der Situation (u.a. weigert er sich an die Existenz von Riesen zu glauben, obwohl sichtbar zwei von ihnen zum Tor der Mauer marschieren) völlig überfordert. Grenn erkennt die Situation und behauptet gegenüber Slynt, dass Thorn ihn unten haben will. Slynt flieht von der Mauer und versteckt sich in der Festung in derselben Speisekammer wie Goldy und ihr Baby. Die Befehlsgewalt auf der Mauer hat nun Jon, womit alle anderen offensichtlich erleichtert einverstanden sind. Die Wildlinge haben derweil begonnen, sowohl die Mauer zu besteigen, als auch das Tor einzureißen. Ein Teil der aufsteigenden Wildlinge können mit im 90 Grad Winkel postierten Bogenschützen getötet werden. Die Wildlinge am Tor werden von Fässern, die mit Nägeln und Öl gefüllt sind, zunächst aufgehalten. Das dabei verwendete Mammut der Riesen geht durch und reist einige Wildlinge in den Tod, während Dongo, einer der beiden Riesen, von einem Skorpionbolzen von der Mauer durchbohrt wird. Jon entsendet Grenn und fünf weitere Brüder, um das innere Tor zu halten, da Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, der andere Riese, vor Zorn das äußere Tor aufstemmt. Unterdessen haben die Wildlinge unter Tormund das Tor der Festung überwunden und töten zahlreiche Brüder der Nachtwache. Dabei können Pypar und Sam unbeschadet vom Tor entkommen und eine neue Position beziehen. Gerade in dem Moment, als Pypar seinen ersten Feind mit einer Armbrust töten konnte, wird er selbst von Ygrittes Pfeil tödlich am Hals getroffen. Sam versucht noch ihn zu beruhigen, muss aber hilflos mitansehen, wie Pypar in seinen Armen stirbt. Zum selben Zeitpunkt kämpft Thorn mit Tormund, wobei es Tormund gelingt Thorn zu verwunden. Thorn wird von anderen Brüdern an einen sicheren Ort innerhalb der Festung gebracht, während er den noch kämpfenden Brüdern immer wieder befiehlt das Tor zu halten. Sein weiteres Schicksal bleibt ungewiss. Sam gelingt es derweil sich bis zum Aufzug durchzuschlagen. Auf dem Weg dorthin schafft es Sam sogar den Warg der Thenns zu töten. Endlich angelangt ermutigt er den Waisenjungen Olly zum Kampf, dann fährt er nach oben. Oben angekommen unterrichtet Sam Jon von den Geschehnissen unten, worauf Jon Edd die Mauer übergibt und mit anderen Brüdern zur Verstärkung nach unten fährt. Sam befreit Geist, der nun in das Kampfgeschehen eingreift. Jon tötet viele Wildlinge, wozu auch der Magnar der Thenns zählt. Nun trifft Jon auf Ygritte. Ygritte zielt mit einem Pfeil auf ihn, während er unbewaffnet gegenübersteht, da er im Kampf gegen den Thenn sein Schwert verlor. Noch bevor sich einer der beiden zu einer Entscheidung durchringen kann, wird Ygritte von einem Pfeil von Olly getroffen. Dieser nimmt damit Rache für die Ermordung seiner Eltern durch die Wildlinge. Ygritte stirbt in den Armen von Jon. Grenn und seine Gefährten stehen im Tunnel dem Riesen gegenüber. Die anderen wollen schon fast verzagen, doch Grenn schafft es sie durch das Zitieren des Eides, in welches die anderen nach und nach einsteigen, zum Kampf zu ermutigen. Edd gelingt es derweil die Mauer erfolgreich zu verteidigen. Die letzten Wildlinge, welche die Mauer erklimmen, werden durch den Einsatz der Sense getötet. Daraufhin ziehen sich die Wildlinge in den Wald zurück. Tormund hat als einziger Wildling innerhalb der Schwarzen Festung überlebt. Er wird schwer verwundet von Jon gefangen genommen. Am Tag Die Überlebenden Brüder der Nachtwache kümmern sich um die Toten und die Verwundeten. Sam ist der Ansicht, dass dies ein großer Sieg sei, doch Jon kann dem nicht zustimmen. Jon erkennt, dass Manke lediglich die Wehrfähigkeit der Nachtwache erproben wollte und es sei ihm fast gelungen durchzubrechen. Angesichts der numerischen Überlegenheit will Jon sich zu Manke begeben, um ihn zu töten. Jon glaubt, dass sich die Armee auflösen wird, sobald das sie verbindende Element Manke beseitigt wird. Dies würde nichts anderes als den Tod für Jon bedeuten, der ihn sehr langsam und schmerzvoll ereilen wird, was er jedoch wissend auf sich nimmt. Sam versucht ihn noch vergebens davon abzuhalten. Auf dem Weg zum äußeren Tor stoßen sie auf die Gruppe von Grenn. Sie haben es geschafft den Riesen zu töten, bezahlten dies aber ebenfalls mit dem Leben. Jon würdigt ihren Einsatz mit den Worten: "Sie hielten das Tor", dann schließt er Grenns Augen. Jon bittet Sam das äußere Tor zu öffnen und begibt sich dann in das Lager der Wildlinge, wo er von Manke empfangen wird. Manke gesteht, dass er annahm Jons Treue ihm gegenüber sei aufrichtig gewesen. Jon beteuert seine Treue war aufrichtig - seine Treue zur Nachtwache. Manke bemerkt, dass Ygritte ihn nicht hat bekehren können, während Jon von ihrem Tod berichtet. Selbst konnte er sie jedoch nicht töten. Gemeinsam trinken sie auf Ygritte und auch Grenn, sowie den Riesen (den letzten König der Riesen). 300px|thumb 300px|thumb Jon bittet Manke, sich zurückzuziehen, doch er geht nicht darauf ein. Manke hat die Wehrhaftigkeit der Nachtwache gesehen und 400 Mann ein paar Meilen abseits der bewachten Mauer entsandt, um die Mauer zu überwinden. Manke bietet Jon an, das Tor zu öffnen und niemand müsste mehr sterben. Manke will sich mit den Wildlingen lediglich hinter der Mauer verstecken, bevor der Winter hereinbricht und das, was mit ihm kommt den Tod für alle bedeutet. Jon jedoch will in einem günstigen Moment zu einem Messer greifen, um Manke zu töten, doch die Wildlinge um Manke und er selbst durchschauen seine Absicht. Just in diesem Moment ertönt das Hornsignal der Wildlinge und Manke bedroht nun seinerseits Jon mit einem Messer, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob die Nachtwache ihn angreife. Jon erwidert, dass dies nicht möglich sei, da, wie Manke richtig beobachtete, sie nicht genügend Männer dafür hätten. Dennoch werden die Wildlinge von einer großen Armee zu Pferd angegriffen. Sie werden dabei von zwei Seiten attackiert. Auf diese Weise treiben beide Heerseiten die Wildlinge voreinander her, bis sie sich in der Mitte treffen. Diesem Angriff haben die Wildlinge nichts entgegen zu setzen und sie werden fast vollständig aufgerieben. Als Manke die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation erkennt, befiehlt er den Widerstand einzustellen, um das Abschlachten seiner Armee zu beenden, da seine Leute genug geblutet haben. Nun wird klar, wer diesen Angriff geführt hat: Stannis Baratheon. Gemäß der Offenbarung, die er einst im Feuer erblickt hat, hat er mit dem Gold der Eisernen Bank von Braavos seine Armee wieder aufgebaut und ist dem Hilferuf der Nachtwache gefolgt. Stannis nimmt Mankes Gefolgsleute gefangen und überlässt deren Schicksal Manke, da er sie nicht abschlachten will, aber auch weder Unterkünfte noch Verpflegung für sie hat. Jon gibt sich als Sohn Eddard Starks zu erkennen, der indirekt sein Leben für Stannis gegeben hat. Stannis achtete Jons Vater und fragt ihn, wie Ned Stark wohl mit Manke umgegangen wäre. Jon empfiehlt Manke gefangen zu nehmen und zu erfragen, was er weiß. Stannis willigt ein, während Jon auch anrät alle Toten sofort zu verbrennen. Alle noch lebenden Brüder der Nachtwache, sowie Stannis, dessen Frau Selyse Baratheon und Tochter Sharin Baratheon, Davos Seewert und Melisandre nehmen an der Totenfeier für die toten Brüder der Nachtwache teil. Nach einem Gespräch zwischen Jon und Tormund beschließt Jon, Ygritte jenseits der Mauer zu führen und sie dort, im wahren Norden, zu verbrennen. Folgen Die Armee der Wildlinge (des Freien Volkes) ist zerschlagen. Die überlebenden und nicht gefangengenommenen Wildlinge ziehen sich nach Hartheim zurück. Die Anführer der Wildlinge sind größtenteils in Stannis' Hand. Stannis bezieht mit seinen engsten Vertrauten (seine Frau und Tochter, sowie Melisandre und Davos) Quartier in der Schwarzen Festung. Sie nehmen an der Verbrennungszeremonie für die Gefallenen der Nachtwache teil. Jon hat mit Pyp und Grenn zwei seiner Freunde und mit Ygritte die einzige Frau, die er bisher geliebt hat, verloren. Da Manke sich in der Folge weiterhin weigert vor Stannis zu knien, wird er als Opfer an den Roten Gott lebendig verbrannt. Jon erspart ihm die Qualen, indem er sein Herz mit einem Pfeil durchbohrt. Jon beschließt später mit Stannis Flotte nach Hartheim zu reisen, um so viele Wildlinge wie möglich zu retten. Tormund, Edd und einige weitere Brüder begleiten ihn. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Battle of Castle Black fr:Bataille de Châteaunoir pt-br:Batalha de Castelo Negro ru:Битва за Чёрный замок Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Krieg jenseits der Mauer